undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Billie Starr (UFSWHG)
Paramore - Let The Flames Begin 'Billie Starr '''is a main character from Dead Frontier and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games, where she was a supporting antagonist. A natural fighter with a headstrong attitude, Billie found herself sitting just good in the games, and had no qualms about killing others for her survival. Following the death of Adam, Billie kept her friendship with Cole high, why also trying to help outcast Alfred. But after a failed attack on a group, which ended with them almost dead, Billie resented Alfred for not having what it takes to survive, and tried convincing Cole to kill him. Whether she admitted it or not, survival was most important then anything and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that. However, following an attack at a carnival, Billie is captured and tortured by Conner and Ash, for revenge as Bille killed her friends. In her last moments she hid her fear and instead taunted Conner, before getting shot by Ash. Personality Billie was born in Louisville, Kentucky to an average household. She was a normal child and teenager, with no extreme worries. That was until the apocalypse. After seeing her ex-boyfriend, Danny, ripped apart by walkers, something changed in her. She trained herself using handguns and shotguns, now she is a willing, daring fighter who will take most risks to assure her groups safety. In Dead Frontier Sometime after the apocalypse she met up with and joined a group that was placed at the Super 8 Motel. People in ths group consisted of Adam Dugall and a man she met at the Walmart Cole Pruitt. Everything was going well and hope was still alive for the group. But in a world like this hope is a hard thing to have and as the days go bye Billie become a survivor and not the girl she was before. For more see Billie's Dead Frontier page. In The Hunger Games Issue 3 Billie woke up in a mysterious room with Cole and Adam at her side. Confused they search the room until they find a small note that informs him of the situation. The three are immediatly confused and when they find out they are in Washington D.C they begin to ask more questions. Issue 4 Deciding to find some answers they look around the area where they stumble upon Lionell, Alfred and Walter. Before any alliance an started however Adam is shot by an unknown gunman and the two groups are seperated. Cole tries saving Adam despite the fact that the gunshots attracted a herd of walkers, which Billie tries defending them from. However Adam didn't make it and the two were forced to feed his body to the walkers. As the two moarn Adam however they stumble upon Alfred again, who tells them that his friends are dead and that he is alone. Believing it was Alfred and his friends fault for Adam's death, Cole and Billie decide whether to kill him or not. They ultimatly decide to take Alfred in. Issue 6 Some time later the three are searching a store and Billie tries talking to Cole, who was still dazed from Adam's death. When Billie tries talking to him he brushes her off and she stops talking when Alfred comes back and says he finds nothing. Soon though they see a group of four people near by. After one of them, Kim Coleman sees them Kim comes to investage. However Kim is held at gunpoint by ALfred, who cant kill her. So Billie knocks Kim out before shooting her. Issue 7 After shooting Kim both her and Alfred hid behind a desk as Kim's friends come in. Peeking around the desk she can see two people: Conner Kilderry and Ash. After a moment she aims her shotgun and prepares to shoot but Conner notices her. She fires a shot quickly but Conner had already pulled Ash behind cover. With Conner and Ash trapped behind the wall Billie keeps her aim and gets ready to shoot, until PJ Shamp throws a home made smoke bomb in, dazing both her and Alfred. This gives Conner and Ash time to escape while Cole tries holding them off. Billie gets out of the daze and tries shooting at the three but they were to far out of reach and escaped. Issue 8 Sometime after the failed attempt on the strangers lives, the three sit in silence. Alfred breaks the silence however as he decides to get some fresh air, which gives Cole and her some privacy. It is during this time that Billie says that Alfred ruined the plan and that he is dead weight. Cole argues with her about that until he asks what Billie is proposing. However instead of just kicking him out Billie suggest they kill him, to even the odds of winning. Issue 9 The next day she walks down the road with Cole and Alfred, with her and Cole saying that they didn't mean what they said last night, and that she was just worried Alfred would get them killed. Lucky for them Alfred has a chance to reedem himself after they come across two people: Richard and Chuck. Using Alfred to distract them, Billie hides behind a dumpster with a shotgun. However when they get close enough and Billie shoots, Richard pushes Chuck out of the way and the two men escape. Issue 10 Billie appears to be happy after hearing the news that Alfred had killed someone, thinking that things can only go up from here. However this thought proved to be wrong because after searching Bush Gardnes, where they heard music, they are immeidatly sniped at by someone. Billie takes cover behind a building, while Cole and Alfred take cover behind a stand, and she soon notices Ken run by. She quickly chases him and they engage in a hand-to-hand battle which ends with Ken stabbed in the side. He runs off again and she gives chase again, but this time she accidently shoots PJ dead. In shock she stares at the body of the kid she just killed, but she can't do anything else as she is soon held at gunpoint by an angry Ash. Ash is about to shoot her but she is saved by Conner, who instead just knocks her out. She wakes up later in a dark room with Conner directly in front of her. He began to torture as revenge for both Kim and PJ's death, with Billie using her last moments to taunt him despite her fear. However the torutre doesn't last long as she is soon shot by Ash. Killed Victims *Kim Coleman *PJ Shamp '' Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fgts Category:Team Child Killer